Various absorbent articles such as sanitary napkins and light to medium incontinent devices exist which absorb body exudates such as menses, urine and fecal matter. Disposable products of this type generally comprise fluid permeable topsheet material, fluid absorbent core, and fluid impermeable backsheet material. Various shapes, sizes and thicknesses of such article have been explored in an attempt to make their use more comfortable and convenient. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,094, issued to Lavash et al., on Feb. 14, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,869, issued to Osborn III on Jan. 24, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,245, issued to Thompson et al., on Jan 17, 1995; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,486, issued Osborn III, et al., on Sep. 13, 1994, show numerous shapes, sizes, thicknesses and other alternative variations of absorbent articles.
There may be times when a user's needs may be variable or uncertain. At those times, a user may initially employ a first absorbent article, but may need to carry additional absorbent articles in reserve. Such is not always convenient, however. It would be desirable, then, for a user to be able to readily employ a second absorbent article after the first absorbent article has become soiled without having to retrieve the second absorbent article from reserve.